


All I Want for Christmas (is Who)

by AslansCompass



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Christmas, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-15
Packaged: 2018-05-01 19:55:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5218796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AslansCompass/pseuds/AslansCompass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>River meets Twelve at Christmas. One shots written because I can't wait for December 25, 2015.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All I Want for Christmas (is Who)

It has been such, such a long time since he'd seen her.  His previous self had counted the seconds, the hours, the days, until that first visit to Trenzalore, when he'd been offered the painful gift of goodbye. 

"I thought I'd never see you again," he whispered.  

She took a step closer. 

"It hurt."

"Oh, sweetie," she caressed his cheeks.  "Such an old face. I should have known..."

"River Song, I could bloody kiss you."  She smelled like atron energy and oranges. He could smell her conditioner; he used to say it smelled like glue, but now it's the most precious perfume in the world.   Tears ran down his cheeks.

Her kiss is like fire, melting all the frozen places in his heart.  "Maybe when you're older."


End file.
